Love Drunk
by TheChiggyPen07
Summary: It was at a Le-Koro party when it happened. All of them had a few to drink, and all of them had some things that were just too addicting that they couldn't get enough.


Hello peoples in the world. I'd like to thank Katea-Nui for requesting this. It helps to keep me occupied and it was fun writing this. I don't think it was as good as Blizzards, but oh well. And oh yeah, whoot! Twentieth story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle. If I did, then Kopaka would no longer be a virgin. He's too damn hot.

* * *

He tried to fight it, he really did. He couldn't do this; he didn't want to do this. He kicked, he screamed his throat raw. This person in front of him was trying to get him to do it, and he rejected as much as he could. This person would not get him to do it. Even if it killed him.

"Come on Kopaka! Have some fun." Pohatu whined as he tried to drag said Toa onto the dance floor. They were currently at a Le-Koro party and their little brawl had caught the attention of most present. The other Toa watched with barely contained amusement at the sight. Kopaka dug his heels into the platform and leaned his body weight backwards, he refused to dance.

Pohatu leaned in the other direction as he tried to pull Kopaka along with him. He really needed to dance and NOW! Kopaka writhed his hand around as he tried to wrench it free. Pohatu gripped tighter and pulled harder. Both pulled so hard that they lost each other's grip and both stumbled away from each other.

Pohatu landed mask first on the dance floor as Kopaka stumbled backwards and into a table covered in confetti and streamers. The colorful stuff flew everywhere as he flailed his arms around. When he finally righted himself, Kopaka was covered in streamers of all colors with a few pieces of confetti sticking to him.

Pohatu sat up and laughed, pointing one brown finger at his brother. Kopaka huffed and ripped the streamers and other decorations off, storming away to a more secluded part of Le-Koro. Pohatu sighed and shook his head as he followed after him. As he ran, he raised a hand in the air as he tried to get the Ice Toa's attention and shouted,"Kopaka, I didn't mean it!"

The Toa watched after the two, and soon the music started up again. Lewa elbowed Onua lightly as he wiggled his mask ridges. Gali made cute faces at how adorable the situation was. Tahu, well he just huffed and smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kopaka stopped near a hut and stood in its shadow, leaning against it as he took a small breather. Pohatu ran after him and stopped, looking him up and down as he said,"You know I didn't mean it."

Kopaka glared at him as he flicked a piece of confetti from his mask and spat,"You embarrassed me." Pohatu blushed a little and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just wanted you to have fun too."

Kopaka pushed himself away from the wall and stood his full height as he eyed the Stone Toa with a challenge."What if I didn't want to have fun?" Pohatu smirked and rolled his eyes. He knew what was going on and wouldn't be intimidated. This had happened ever since he met the icecube, so he was technically used to it.

During the party, he had had a couple of those fruit juice drinks with the low amount of alchohol, and right now he felt burning hot. Kopaka had to admit, he'd had a few also. They were just so addicting! Pohatu took a step forward and said,"So, do you expect payback?"

Kopaka smirked and turned away, glancing over his shoulder as he said,"Maybe." He began walking, and Pohatu jogged after him."Well, at least come back to the party with me." Kopaka thought a moment before he shook his head no. He would not get sucked back into that chaos. Pohatu stopped a moment as he stared at that broad white back.

He smirked and activated his Kakama, running forward at an unimaginable speed and scooped the pale one up and into his arms. Kopaka yelped in surprise and kicked Pohatu.

"I said I'm not going back!"

Pohatu smirked and said,"You don't have a choice." Kopaka brought his fist back, the drinks from before getting to him, and punched Pohatu straight across the cheek. Pohatu dropped the Ice Toa and clutched his cheek as he looked water eyed at Kopaka."What was that for?"

Kopaka brushed himself off as he stood and said,"I don't like being touched." Pohatu pouted and rubbed his now red cheek. He mumbled a couple of incoherent sentences before he muttered,"You'd reconsider if you were my boyfriend." Kopaka's head shot up and Pohatu immediatly blushed as he realised what he'd said.

Kopaka narrowed his eyes and said,"Pohatu, do not fantasise. It's not good for your brain. Stick to reality. You and I could never date, ever." Pohatu felt a single tear trace down his cheek as Kopaka turned back towards where the party was.

"I forgot my shield." He began walking and Pohatu made no move to follow. When Kopaka arrived at the party, the scene before him was of the utmost stupidity. Tahu, Lewa, and Onua were having a drinking contest. So far, Onua was dead last with only five shots, Lewa second with seven, and Tahu first with ten. Kopaka shook his head with a groan. The three would obviously be drunk in less than ten minutes.

Tahu downed three more, Lewa downed one, and Onua tried downing another, but he really couldn't. His body just wouldn't take the alchohol. Lewa hiccuped and smiled at Kopaka, his voice slurred as he said happily,"Hello-hi -HIC- Ice-brother. Do you wanna -HIC- mix-join us?"

Kopaka's eyes twitched as he shook his head no. Tahu downed one more before he burped and threw his hands in the air, shouting,"Victory! I win!" He too had a slurred voice. Gali groaned and placed her head in her hands, and Kopaka wanted so much to copy her but didn't. He'd just have to live with his very odd and annoying family.

Lewa wrapped and arm around Onua's shoulder and gave him a sloppy kiss in public. Kopaka froze as he watched this. Lewa pulled away and smirked as he hiccuped again. Onua smiled and wrapped a disoriented arm around an emerald waist. Kopaka kept staring and Lewa giggled, scooching closer.

Gali guffawed and made cooing noises, finding the little scene cute. Tahu smirked and watched the show, then turned his attention to Kopaka."Hey, Iceface, I gotta talk to you." He stood dizzily and Kopaka followed, albeit hesitantly. When they were a fair distance from the dance, Kopaka turned to his drunk brother and said,"So? What'd you wanna talk about?"

Tahu smiled and licked his lips. In a flash, he had Kopaka pinned against a building and was kissing him fiercely. Kopaka froze, the smoking hot lips still pressed against his, and tried to reboot his brain as it seemed to shut down on him. Tahu kept kissing his brother though, forcing his mouth open with his tongue. Kopaka's eyes widened as Tahu searched him and bit down hard on the soft appendage.

Tahu retreated with a jolt and pulled away from his white brother. He tasted blood and said,"Vhat'd you do dat foo?"

Kopaka glared ice coated daggers at him as he growled,"You kissed me, then invaded my mouth. I think you deserved it." Tahu licked his lips again, eyes ablaze. He quickly pinned Kopaka again, liking the taste of his mouth in his. Kopaka tried to shove his brother away, knowing not too be too brutal for his poor brother was only drunk, but it was getting hard.

Tahu grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall, leaving Kopaka useless as to stopping him. Kopaka bit at his mouth, but Tahu kept kissing him. His mouth tasted strongly of fruit and alchohol, and Kopaka wasn't a very big fan of that. Tahu moved a bit closer so their bodies were flush and Kopaka felt himself getting too hot by the heat that radiated from his flaming brother. Tahu would burn him to a crisp before he managed to control himself.

Pohatu walked through Le-Koro, scuffing his feet against the ground as he went. He heard muffled voices and stopped to listen. He heard someone gasp and say,"Tahu, stop this now." Then he heard a groggy voice say,"Aww, but you tast so gooood." There was a scraping noise and muffled breathing as the two beings did what they had been doing before.

Pohatu knew it wasn't polite, but he just wanted a peek. When he tilted his head around the corner of a building, his eyes widened. Tahu had Kopaka pushed up against a wall and was kissing him without relent. Pohatu stared at the Ice Toa though. His cheeks were tinged pink as his eyes were half lidded. He opened his mouth obediently for Tahu and twitched as the drunk Toa tasted him.

He just had to keep this up until Tahu was done, then he'd smack him and laugh when he had a hangover. Pohatu didn't like what Tahu was doing. He was kissing Kopaka without considoration or love, and that didnt' fly very far with him. He also didn't like how Kopaka let him kiss him like that.

He used his Kakama and sped up behind Tahu, yanking him away with such force that Kopaka stumbled forward slightly. Tahu grunted as he hit the platform and glanced up through clouded eyes to just make out his stone brother.

"Pohatu, whattaya think yer doin'?"

Pohatu growled down at him and said aggressively,"Don't ever kiss Kopaka like that." Tahu frowned and stood slowly, bringing himself to his full height which was slightly taller than Pohatu.

"An' why shouldn't ah?"

Pohatu swallowed as he glanced at Kopaka nervously, then back at Tahu."B-because he already has a boyfriend." Tahu laughed uproarously and clutched his stomach as he hiccuped also.

"Would that happen to be meh?"

Pohatu shook his head and jabbed a thumb to his chest. Tahu got the gesture and frowned.

"Iceface belongs to me, Rockbrain."

Pohatu narrowed his eyes. Tahu only used that nickname for him when he was drunk, mostly because he knew he didn't like it and Pohatu couldn't hurt him because Tahu was drunk. Kopaka watched with wide eyes. His boyfriend? He carefully relaxed himself as he began to cool his overheated body.

Pohatu stared at Tahu and growled,"Kopaka doesn't belong to anybody." Without warning, Pohatu punched at Tahu but Tahu had the same idea. Both of them hit fists and glared at each other. Tahu gave a drunken smile and kicked Pohatu in the knee, sending him sprawling. Pohatu clutched his screaming knee and winced. That was the problem, Tahu also seemed to become more merciless when he was drunk.

Kopaka watched as Tahu walked over to the downed Toa and pushed himself off of the wall. Tahu noticed him coming and yanked him into his arms, overheating him again as he gave him a hard kiss.

"For good luck."

Tahu winked and went back to the fight. Kopaka shook his head and wiped his mouth off. Pohatu glanced at him then back at the red form towering above him. He staggered to his feet and shifted his weight to his good leg, giving his other some relief. Tahu smirked and was about to punch his little brother again, but a white being bowled in from the left and slammed right into him.

Tahu and Kopaka went rolling as Kopaka distracted him. Pohatu let out a sigh of thanks and clutched his knee. He swore it might've been broken. Tahu smirked as their roll ended, him on top of Kopaka as he said,"I knew you couldn't resist me." Kopaka growled and did what he did to Pohatu.

He pulled his closed fist back and punched Tahu hard right in the cheek. Tahu laughed and whispered,"Feisty." He dove down and kissed Kopaka, pulling more than he deserved. Kopaka winced as Tahu nipped at his tongue and felt a sting, knowing that his tongue had been bitten and was now bleeding. Kopaka tried to focus his mind. He had to remind himself that Tahu was drunk, so had no clue as to what he was doing.

The only thing that could stop him was a syringe full of sedative, or knocking him out with your bare hands. Pohatu lunged forward and drove his foot into Tahu's stomach, winding him and knocking him off of Kopaka. Tahu lay their gasping for a moment before he closed his eyes.

Pohatu panted and glanced at Kopaka who was rolling his tongue around inside of his mouth."You okay?" Kopaka nodded and stuck his tongue out, taking a quick glance at it to make sure the bleeding stopped. Pohat sat next to him and took some deep breaths. Both of them had pink cheeks, why, neither wanted to ask.

Kopaka glanced at Pohatu and said,"Sooo... did you mean it?" Pohatu blushed crimson as he nodded his head slightly. Kopaka smirked and brushed his fingers along Pohatu's as he whispered,"Good." It might've been the drinks they'd injested before, but they couldn't tell.

Pohatu leaned forward and captured Kopaka's lips into his own, but more gentle than Tahu had done it. Kopaka closed his eyes, savoring the gentle warmth of Pohatu. Said Stone Toa wrapped his arms around a snow white waist and pulled him closer, making sure to be careful. Kopaka wrapped his arms around a tan neck and licked Pohatu's lips. Before either of them could explore, they heard the sound of footsteps and the other Toa arrived.

"Tahu." Gali groaned and shook her head. It was hard to live with a Fire Toa that loved to drink. Onua and Lewa stayed back a few paces, an ebony arm wrapped around an emerald waist. When Lewa saw Pohatu and Kopaka together, he stumbled and lost his footing.

"Kopaka-brother has a heart-love? I think I dead-died! Ah!"

Onua laughed and nuzzled the other in the neck, both still groggy from the earlier contest. Lewa laughed and licked his chin.

Kopaka looked at Pohatu, who looked back at him, then down. Somehow, Kopaka had ended up in Pohatu's lap. Pohatu's legs were spread in a 'V' while Kopaka sat facing him, his legs spread in a 'V' behind Pohatu's back also. Pohatu's face turned red as he said,"Ah, this is embarrassing." Kopaka nodded and went to get off, but not before Pohatu kissed him one last time.

Kopaka traced Pohatu's lips with the tip of his tongue, teasing the Stone Toa beyond the limit. Pohatu asserted just a little more dominance and opened his mouth, tongue colliding with Kopaka's. Both took what they wanted before disconnecting, cheeks tinted pink.

Lewa made googly eyes while Onua just smiled knowingly. Gali walked over to Kopaka and made a big show of how cute they were before recomposing herself."Kopaka, could you tell me all that Tahu did while in his drunken state?" Kopaka nodded and stood, leaving Pohatu behind with his jumbled thoughts.

Pohatu watched as Gali and Kopaka conversed quietly, making hand gestures and nodding their heads. He sighed and looked at his hands. How they itched for that cold slendor body under their touch again. He knew what he felt, he just wondered if the other felt the same. When the two stopped talking, it was around the same time the party ended.

Onua and Lewa left first, then Gali with Tahu, leaving just the Ice and Stone Toa. Kopaka held his hand out and Pohatu took it, wincing as his knee gave a painful twinge. Kopaka wrapped his arm around a brown waist, then slung Pohatu's arm around his shoulders. Pohatu blushed and allowed Kopaka to lead him away, using the lift to get to the soft marshy ground below.

Kopaka, without taking one glance at him, said quietly,"Pohatu, do you love me?"

Pohatu stumbled a bit as he stuttered,"Wh-what?" Kopaka didn't respond, he just kept pushing ahead and towards Po-Koro."Well... yes, I do."

Kopaka's mouth twitched and he smirked, saying,"Good, because I do too." Pohatu's eyes widened with excitement and happiness. Carefully, he stopped and pressed his lips to Kopaka's, smelling alchohol from that wonderfully cold and soft mouth.

The both of them were love drunk.

* * *

Erm, yeah. This sooo could've been better. I used the song "Love Drunk" as inspiration which is by Boys Like Girls. Not too bad, you should check it out. Please R&R!


End file.
